Stürme
by psycholiki
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu "Kleine Wunden". Wie in jeder guten Beziehung gibt es auch mal schwere Zeiten. So auch bei Woody und Buzz...


Eine Woody x Buzz Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Stürme

Noch während Buzz ihn anschrie, spürte Woody wie er eine Grenze überschritt. Das hier war einfach nicht fair. Ja, er hatte mit dieser Frau geflirtet, aber er hatte sich verdammt noch mal entschuldigt. Mehrfach sogar. Warum musste Buzz so ein Drama draus machen?

Der Barmann tobte. Er war einfach nur furchtbar enttäuscht von Woodys Verhalten. Und was tat dieser? Stand da wie ein Klumpen Eis und ließ sämtliche Beschimpfungen über sich ergehen wie Regen.

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", brüllte Buzz jetzt.

Woody hob endlich den Kopf, sodass Buzz ihm unter der Krempe seines Hutes in die Augen sehen konnte. Die Ruhe darin schmerzte den Barmann.

Der Sheriff wirkte so unsäglich arrogant, wie er seinen Gegenüber mit herablassender Geduld betrachtete, das Gesicht regungslos, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Buzz wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sie an einem Knackpunkt angelangt waren. Dass es in dieser Minute vorbei sein konnte.

Hilflos holte er aus und schlug Woody die geballte Faust mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

Woody traf der Hieb vollkommen unvorbereitet. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, kippte nach hinten und landete hart auf dem Hintern. Einen Moment lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sehr er all die Kriminellen die mit Buzz´ ungestümer Kraft konfrontiert worden waren bemitleidet hatte. Zurecht, vollkommen zurecht wie er jetzt am eigenen Leib erfahren musste. Er schmeckte Blut und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kiefer. Als er aufsah, stand Buzz über ihm, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände an seinen Seiten zitterten, aus den blauen Augen sprachen blanker Zorn und...

Woody blinzelte.

Weinte er?

Tatsächlich.

Woody war sich sicher, dass sein Gegenüber es nicht einmal bemerkte, aber ihm liefen Tränen übers Gesicht.

Er schluckte. In all der Zeit in der sie sich jetzt kannten, hatte er nicht eine Träne bei Buzz gesehen. So impulsiv der Barmann auch war, er hatte nie geweint. Er war es, der Woody beigestanden hatte, wenn dieser in seiner ab und an übermächtig werdenden Verzweiflung Tränen vergossen hatte. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet, aber ihre Rollen waren klar verteilt gewesen.

Und jetzt das hier.

In diesem Moment hasste sich Woody. Er wollte aufstehen und Buzz so fest wie noch nie in die Arme nehmen und es war ihm ganz egal, wenn dieser ihn erneut schlagen würde, er wollte ihn jetzt nicht allein lassen, durfte nicht, aber... er war wie erstarrt.

Er blieb sitzen, rührte sich nicht, spürte wie ihm Blut heiß übers Kinn lief und starrte, starrte.

Buzz wusste nicht wie lange sie in ihrer jeweiligen Position verharrten; irgendwann öffnete er seine inzwischen schmerzenden Fäuste und drehte sich um. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier; er hatte Woody verloren, das wusste er und er wünschte sich ihm nie begegnet zu sein. Warum hatte er ihn damals nicht einfach liegen gelassen?

Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten hielt ihn etwas am Arm zurück. Nein, er würde sich nicht umdrehen. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen, nicht reden.

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung riss er sich los und stapfte weiter.

Wieder wurde er festgehalten, fester diesmal.

"Lass mich.", sagte er leise, aber mit einer Härte wie er sie nicht von sich erwartet hätte.

Woody ließ sich nicht beirren. Er war wild entschlossen es wieder gut zu machen, selbst wenn er Buzz dafür verletzen musste. Er zog den Mann so gut es ging näher an sich, versuchte seine Handgelenke zu fassen.

Buzz wehrte sich wie eine Katze. Seine Wut verlieh ihm zusätzliche Kraft und er schlug Woody erneut ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war schlecht gezielt gewesen und schrammte an einem Wangenknochen vorbei, aber er reichte aus um eine kleine Platzwunde auf der einst so geliebten Haut erscheinen zu lassen.

Woody gab einen Schmerzenslaut von sich, ließ aber nicht von Buzz ab.

Der Barmann wusste nicht wieso, aber als sein Blick auf den Revolver an Woodys Hüfte fiel, setzte sein Denken aus. Einen Griff später hielt er die kühle Waffe in einer Hand und richtete den Lauf auf Woodys Brust.

Der Sheriff hielt den Atem an. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Er machte zwei langsame Schritte rückwärts und hob instinktiv beide Hände. Die steinerne Miene seines Freundes machte ihm klar, dass er abdrücken würde. Es war nicht so, dass er sterben wollte. Aber wenn es das Schicksal so verlangte... wie oft hatte er sich mit zahlreichen Auseinandersetzungen in Lebensgefahr gebracht? Wie oft hatte er den gegnerischen Revolver im letzten Moment beiseite schlagen können? Vielleicht hatte er all das nur für diesen Moment überlebt.

Langsam ging Woody auf die Knie. Der Lauf seiner eigenen Waffe in Buzz´ Hand folgte ihm.

Der Sheriff wusste nicht woher er diese Gelassenheit nahm, aber er wurde sehr ruhig. Er sah den Mann der vor ihm stand an, als wäre es das erste Mal.

Sein Blick glitt über Beine und Brust aufwärts, die breiten Schultern entlang, streiften Lippen und hohe Wangenknochen, blieben bei tiefblauen Augen hängen, aus denen mehr sprach, als er entschlüsseln konnte.

Woody seufzte voller Bewunderung.

"Gott, wie schön du bist.", sagte er ehrfürchtig.

Buzz spürte den Zorn in sich zerbrechen, als der Mann den er mehr als alles andere liebte diese Worte aussprach. Verzweifelt wollte er an seiner Wut festhalten, rief sich wieder dieses Bild ins Gedächtnis, diese Frau, Woody...

Buzz machte einen Schritt vorwärts, sein Zeigefinger spannte den Abzug der Waffe. Warum zur Hölle blieben diese braunen Augen so ruhig? Warum war da keine Panik, keine Angst? Der Barmann spürte ein Zittern durch seinen angespannten Körper jagen. Die Gewissheit nicht abdrücken zu können, wurde klarer.

Woody öffnete den blutverschmierten Mund.

"Buzz..."

Buzz holte mit der Waffe aus aber er schaffte es nicht seinen Arm nieder sausen, den Kolben des Revolvers auf Woodys Gesicht krachen zu lassen.

Er konnte es einfach nicht.

Also ließ er die Waffe sinken. Sie fiel ihm aus der Hand und landete klackernd auf den Dielen.

Woody sagte nichts, aber seine Miene war eine einzige große Bitte um Entschuldigung. Als er andeutete seine Arme auszubreiten, gab es für Buzz kein Halten mehr.

"Das ist wie in einem bescheuerten Liebesfilm.", lachte er erstickt, als er sich in Woodys Umarmung vergrub.

Der Sheriff hielt ihn so fest dass es weh tat.

"Verzeih mir. Verzeih mir." Woody murmelte es immer wieder, wie ein Mantra.

Buzz zwang die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück.

"Sei still, sei einfach still.", bat er. Er wollte nicht reden, wollte keine Entschuldigung hören, keine Erklärung abgeben.

Wie um zu zeigen dass er der Bitte Folge leistete, verschloss Woody ihm die Lippen mit den seinen.

Buzz schmeckte Salz. Wie oft schon hatte er das Blut des Cowboys im Mund gehabt? Aber diesmal war es anders. Diesmal war er Schuld daran.

Jetzt war es an ihm sich zu entschuldigen.

"Entschuldige. Ich hasse mich dafür...", flüsterte er.

"Nein, hör auf.", befahl Woody kopfschüttelnd. "Hör auf."

Buzz sagte nichts mehr. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Er küsste den Sheriff ungestüm, scherte sich nicht um das Blut, wollte nur noch Zunge und Hände sprechen lassen.

Woody ging es genauso. Er konnte Buzz das Hemd nicht rasch genug vom Leib reissen, wusste nicht wo er ihn zuerst küssen sollte.

"Warte...", sagte er dann.

Buzz hielt inne, schwer atmend, halb über den Sheriff gebeugt.

Woody wollte sich voll und ganz auf den Barmann konzentrieren. Er setzte sich auf und nahm Buzz´ Gesicht in beide Hände.

"Heute geht es nur um dich.", sagte er leise, strich dabei mit seinen Lippen über die seines Liebsten. "Heute...", er leckte über weiche Haut, "... bist du das Einzige das zählt."

Buzz wollte widersprechen, aber das Feuer das in den braunen Augen glomm, nahm ihm alle Worte.

Woody lächelte.

"Außerdem... Strafe muss sein.", fügte er hinzu.

Ehe Buzz sich versah, hatte Woody sein Lasso vom Haken an der Wand genommen und kam jetzt auf den noch immer am Boden Sitzenden zu, schwang das Seil dabei vielgeübt dicht über seinen Kopf.

"Ich bin kein Stier.", protestierte Buzz, als sich die Schlinge um ihn warf.

Woody zog die Schlinge zu. Das Seil schnitt Buzz in Ellenbogenhöhe ins Fleisch.

"Oh doch, genau das bist du. Ein Stier." Der Cowboy lachte, als Buzz sich zu wehren versuchte. Er stemmte die Absätze seiner Stiefel gegen den Holzboden und behielt das Seil fest gespannt in seinen Händen.

Buzz konnte nicht bestreiten dass ihm das Spielchen gefiel. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er sich nicht zu befreien versuchen würde. Er wand sich, kam halb auf die Füße.

Ein Ruck und er saß wieder da. Er fauchte.

Woody lachte gehässig und zog Buzz zu sich. Als er sich schon als Sieger glaubte, trat Buzz ihm mit einem wuchtigen Tritt beide Beine weg. Woody fiel hin, rappelte sich sofort auf und behielt das Seil eisern in Händen.

"So schnell entkommst du mir nicht." Der Cowboy rang kurz mit Buzz, der sich als starker Gegner erwies; dann begann er damit dem Mann die Hände auf den Rücken zu fesseln.

Buzz konnte nichts dagegen tun. Das Seil war rau und scheuerte seine Haut auf, aber der Blick den Woody ihm zuwarf, war es ihm allemal wert.

"Versuch´s doch." Buzz fragte sich im Stillen wieso zur Hölle er Woody auch noch anstacheln musste. So offensichtlich zu allem fähig wie der Sheriff jetzt schon war...

Woody zwang Buzz in eine etwas seitlich liegende Stellung und setzte sich auf seine Hüfte.

"Das werde ich. Und wie ich das werde."

Und das tat er. Nach allen Regeln der Kunst brachte er Buzz mit Händen und Mund an die Grenzen des Ertragbaren.

Der Barmann wand sich hilflos am Boden, hin und her gerissen zwischen Qual und Lust. Das Seil bescherte ihm einen süßen Schmerz, ebenso wie Woodys Zähne die sich in seinem Hals verbissen hatten. Zum ersten Mal ließ er sich vollkommen gehen. Es gab kein Stöhnen, keine ausgesprochene Bitte mehr die zu intim gewesen wäre.

Woody kam dem Betteln mit Genuss nach, nahm jeden Laut, jede Regung von Buzz auf.

Irgendwann war es schlichtweg zuviel.

Buzz´ Atem ging so hektisch, dass es das Reden erschwerte.

"Woody...", keuchte er.

Der Sheriff sah ihn aufmerksam an, hörte aber nicht mit seinen derzeitigen Tätigkeiten auf.

"Es geht nicht mehr... bitte... hör auf..."

Woody lächelte triumphierend.

"Erinnerst du dich an die Strafe von der ich gesprochen habe?"

Buzz stöhnte. Schweiß dampfte auf seiner bloßen Haut.

Woody beugte sich tief über ihn, seine Lippen nur Zentimeter von Buzz´ Gesicht entfernt.

"Das hier ist sie."

Buzz sah Sterne, als Woody besagte Strafe ausführte. Er hörte seinen eigenen Schrei in seinen Ohren rauschen, bäumte sich kurz auf. Dann fiel er zurück. Feuchtes Salz brannte an den aufgescheuerten Handgelenken. Er keuchte schwer.

Endlich waren da Hände die ihm die Fesseln abnahmen. Woody verteilte sanfte Küsse auf den wunden Stellen.

"Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser wenn ich ganz schnell verschwinde, ehe du wieder zu Kräften kommst und dich an mir rächst.", schmunzelte der Cowboy.

Buzz lächelte schwach.

"Wäre wahrscheinlich wirklich besser."

Er zog Woody am Kragen seines halb geöffneten Hemdes zu sich und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. Eines war ihm noch wichtig.

"Egal was auch immer ich gesagt oder getan habe und ganz gleich was ich noch sagen oder tun werde. Ich liebe dich.", sagte er ernst.

Woody lächelte wissend.

"Gleichfalls."


End file.
